Hidden In The Darkness
by BleachUltimateFan
Summary: -


**Chapter 1- **

The nights in the Sereitei were typical; you'd see a few soul reapers flash-stepping here and there, patrolling. And most likely, it'd be the lieutenants. Squad members are to stay in their quarters and not leave until told to do so, but Misaki didn't care. Misaki is strong-willed and carefree, she'd do what she wanted without a second thought.

She flash-stepped out of the Squad 6 Barracks and jumped from building to building quickly. The buildings in the Seireitei were white and have brown roofs; they're very clean and look very high-class—but simple. She looked around her surroundings, her long brown hair waving behind her. "Hm?" she glanced at a tall, red-haired figure and narrowed her eyes as she jumped closer to the figure. Misaki realized who it was and sighs, _now I'm going to get lectured_, she thought.

"What're you doin' out here, Misaki?" Renji Abarai said, trying his best not to bellow at the 3rd seated officer of Squad 6.

Misaki stood there silently as she looked at the dark night sky, "I was bored." She mumbled.

The lieutenant shook his head, "You should go back, now."

She ignored him and flash-stepped ahead, smirking slightly because she knew that he was following her. "I'm not going back." She stopped and turned around, looking at him and was surprised that he didn't burst into anger.

They have quite a close relationship, but when Renji had to do his job and yell at her, he'd do it without hesitation. That is of course because he's one seat above her; he can command her to do anything.

"Just go already!" He scowled, quickly flash-stepping beside her and carried her on his shoulders as he mutters to himself, "No one ever listens."

Misaki sighs, knowing she can't get away from his tight grip and just let it be, but of course knowing Misaki, she wouldn't be silent. "Stupid Renji, can't you just let me do what I want?"

This was a daily thing so of course Misaki knew what he'd reply, "Orders are orders," he said sternly. "You have to stay in the squad 6 barracks."

After a few minutes, Renji set Misaki down and glared at her, "Stay Misaki. I'll see ya tomorrow." He said quietly as she looked away. "Look, I'm sorr—"

Renji was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice, "Oi, Renji." The Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki grinned, "Long time, eh?"

Renji sighed loudly, losing his short temper. "Will ya quit bein' so loud?!"

"E-Eh?! You're the loud one, idiot!" Ichigo replied back harshly as he flash-stepped towards the Squad 6 seated officers. Misaki raised a brow as Renji and Ichigo argue, tapping her foot impatiently, and then punched their arms lightly. "You both are loud. Quiet down or Captain Kuchiki'll—"

Three of the Soul Reapers sensed a strong, knee-weakening presence. Misaki nudged Renji's arm, knowing who it was.

"Renji Abarai, Misaki Watanabe, Ichigo Kurosaki," 6th Squad Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki looked at them blankly but it felt as though he was threatening them with his stare even though he was emotionless. "Why are you all causing a loud commotion at this time of night?" He said in a calm tone.

Renji replied apologetically, "S-Sorry Captain! We'll keep quiet. My apologies, sir." Everyone bowed except for one careless soul reaper.

"Hey Byakuya." Ichigo smiled. "How are ya?"

"You should call me Captain, mere human. You should be at the World of the Living, as you don't have any business here." Byakuya replied coldly, then turned his back to the three of them and left in a second.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "What was that all about?" He chuckled nervously as he glanced at Misaki and Renji, who were glaring at him.

"How about we go inside?" Misaki suggested and they nodded, making their way to the Squad 6 Barracks.

Misaki set a tray of three Japanese Ceramic Teacups on the low, brown table. She then poured some tea in each of them and handed one to Renji.

"Thank you, Misaki." Renji said gratefully before he took a sip of the warm green tea.

She smiled a little then sat down, "Alright, so, Ichigo, why're you here?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Ah, well, y'know, it's been a while and I wanted to check on everyone and see if they're okay. No one would tell me if something's wrong."

Misaki nods. She knows that no one would contact him because he's only a substitute. But she knows he's more than that, and even more capable then most of the captains. He's truly powerful. "I see. I have one more question to ask you."

He looked at her curiously, "What is it?"

Misaki took a deep breath, exhaled then sat quietly for a few seconds, "Why..." she paused. "…Why do you decide to come here at this time of night?" She hit him on the head and he winced a little, "Oh man, just calm down Misaki!"

Renji, amused, was laughing quietly, "Alright, alright, enough you two." He turns to face Ichigo, "How's Karakura Town?"

"Everything's alri—"

They heard a sudden noise in the background, "Will you be quiet?! Someone'll hear us! Hurry!"

"Get back here!"

"Hado 33, Soukatsui!"

The three soul reapers heard an explosion, and darted out immediately.

_What could've happened? _Misaki thought.


End file.
